The present invention is directed to a cooking utensil, and specifically to a device for separating liquid gravy from fats and oils.
During the preparation of gravy and stock, as from beef or chicken, it is necessary to separate the liquid portion of a mixture of gravy with fats and oils, so that the liquid may be subsequently used as gravy in the well-known manner. After the liquid gravy is separated out, the remaining fats and oils may be used to prepare stock, which is further used in the preparation of many dishes by cooking food in it.
It has hitherto been the case that the liquid gravy has been separated from the fats and oils in the mixture by manual procedure, such as the use of a ladel. This, obviously, is time-consuming and messy, as well as being inefficient, in that much of the fats and oil end up included in the gravy.